The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to route a message from its sender to recipients based on the message's content and based on each potential recipient's interest in some or all of such content.
Historically, messages (electronic, hand written, . . . ) have been routed based on an address associated with each message which has been provided by each message's sender. Postal services, package delivery services, Ethernet, Internet Protocol (IP), . . . , all work on this premise. This is called Address Based Routing. A premise of Address based Routing is that the sender must know the address of the recipient of the message in order to send the message.